Honeymoon
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: A oneshot songfic anthology using songs from the album "Honeymoon" by Lana Del Rey. Features some modern AU, possibly some OOC characters, and multiple couples, please review!
1. Honeymoon

**Hey there, everyone! So in honour of the release of Lana Del Rey's new album _Honeymoon_ , I've decided to post a oneshot collection with songs from the album. They'll feature different couples, and may be set in modern AUs. There's no word limit for each oneshot; they'll be as long (or as short) as I want. I'm writing these just because I love Lana Del Rey so much, and what better way to enjoy the release of new album than to write fanfics based on her songs?**

 **WARNING: This fanfic is rated M for a reason. there will be swearing, sex, violence, you name it. So don't say that I didn't warn you!**

 **This chapter is set in a modern AU, and is basd off the first track, _Honeymoon_. I left the man unnamed in this oneshot because I didn't know who would fit into that role without being really OOC. So you can pick whoever you like. :)**

 **Finally, this fanfic will be updated every Tuesday! Don't forget that!**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Here we are!"

Sumia stared in awe at her surroundings. The resort her new husband had picked was definitely not cheap. It looked like a large villa that only those with a lot of money could afford. It was up high on some fancy architecture, overlooking a beautiful ocean. Even from afar, Sumia could see how crystal clear the water looked. She could feel the excitement rise in her chest. Maybe it was a childish reaction, but she didn't care all that much. She just loved beachside places.

"Where are you, love?"

At the sound of his voice, Sumia ran down to her husband. He was standing in the kitchen with amusement decorating his features.

"Were you enjoying the view outside?" he asked.

Sumia nodded.

"It is nice, isn't it? When I saw the view, I knew I had to pick this place. You deserve the best, after all. My wife only deserves nothing but the best."

Again, Sumia nodded. But the smile already on her face grew bigger.

"If you're happy, than I'm happy too," he husband said. "Now come. I want to see you in a bikini."

Sumia blushed, but she didn't bother putting up a fight. It was one she would just end up losing, and she knew it. So she went into the master bedroom and changed into her swimsuit. It was a purple string bikini that just barely covered the necessities. It was not something Sumia would ever pick out, but that was expected. She had gotten used to all the dictating. She was always told what to wear, what to eat, what to do...all that.

 _That's what you've signed up for_ , she thought suddenly. _He's been like this since day one._

She pushed the thought away from her brain. She finished changing and then exited the bedroom. She made sure that her body was on full display for her husband.

"Aah, there she is!" he bellowed with pride. "Holy shit, you look incredible. I'm so glad I have you all to myself."

Sumia nodded with content.

"I'm also glad that this resort is so secluded," he added. "I can't have you flirting with other guys while wearing that. We'd have to get an annulment!"

That remark destroyed Sumia's happiness. Her smile disappeared as her eyes scanned her physique. Now she just wanted to change back into her regular clothes. She was always terrified to see her husband's jealous side. It was far from a pretty sight to see.

"Oh, don't look so upset," her husband insisted. "There's nothing to be all upset about, babe. You are mine; I am yours. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

Sumia nodded. She forced a small grin on her face as one hand travelled into her hair. Her husband suddenly yanked on it, buckling her knees. She caught her breath and widened her eyes.

"Isn't it how it's supposed to be?" her husband snarled through gritted teeth.

"Yes," Sumia replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted a response. It won't happen again."

Her husband let go of her hair. She fell to the ground, but was able to get back up almost immediately.

"I understand," he said. "I guess you're so used to being silent… _which_ you should be. I suppose I'll let it slide just this once."

Again, Sumia nodded.

"I'm glad you understand. Now I think…you know what? I change my mind."

The last four words frightened Sumia on the point. But she nodded and feigned a look of curiosity.

"I'd rather see you without that bikini on."

Sumia smiled and nodded out of instinct. It wasn't because she wanted to have sex. It was because she knew _he_ wanted to have sex, and she needed to pretend to want to as well.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the bedroom. Once the door closed, he ripped the fabric away from Sumia's body. He took off his shorts and boxers, and then waited. Sumia already knew what to do, anyways.

She got down on her knees and took him in her mouth. She started sucking slowly at first. After a few minutes of that, she sped up just a bit. She let her tongue circle his length a few times before she resumed sucking him off. She went faster when she heard her husband groan in response. A grin just barely decorated her face; his groan meant that she was on the right track to making him come.

"Fuck!"

As he cursed, a familiar liquid flew into Sumia's mouth. She closed her eyes and tried to swallow every last drop. She couldn't- she wouldn't- let it go to waste. He wouldn't have liked if she didn't do what he wanted. The hot salty fluid trickled down her throat irritatingly, but she pretended to be fine with it.

"Did you enjoy that?" her husband asked.

"Yes," Sumia answered robotically. She licked her lips to convince him of this.

If he thought she wasn't interested, he didn't let it on. He just picked her up and tossed her on the bed with care.

"I thought about punishing you," he admitted in a lust-filled voice. "But it's our honeymoon. I can't treat you like that. So I'm gonna treat you good."

Sumia thought about the irony of the situation. Her husband- who was also her abuser- wanted to have loving sex on their wedding night. Not rough sex- loving sex that regular couples had. It was almost comical. But Sumia didn't dare say so out loud. She knew better than to pick a fight with someone who abused her on a regular basis. That would've been suicide.

She soon felt her husband enter her with a fury. It was clear from the get go that despite his promise, he still wanted it rough. His eyes held a look of lust and wanting that had Sumia wondering what would happen next. Would he keep his word on loving sex? Or was he going to give up and just fuck her senseless?

She got her answer when his hands grabbed her hips. His grip was firm, but it was far from rough. He was just trying to get her to come sooner. That made Sumia annoyed, but she didn't say anything.

 _He hates this_ , she thought. _He wants it rough, but he promised to not go rough for me. What a ridiculous man._

Somehow, she was able to close her eyes and focus on reaching her climax. She didn't care if he didn't; he could finish himself off inside her. That wasn't an issue. The issue was trying to come despite knowing how much her husband hate this kind of sex.

"Oh, fuck!"

Sumia closed her eyes and surrendered to her release. Her body went limp as sweat coated her skin from head to toe.

Her husband reached his own climax a short time later, crying out her name as he did. He collapsed on her chest with a soft thud.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you," Sumia replied against her better judgment.

She hated herself for being in such a horrible relationship. Yet she couldn't bring herself to leave her new husband. Her head told her to run, but her heart told her to stay.

If this was love, than Sumia would just have to accept it.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new fanfic. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	2. Music To Watch Boys To

**Hey, guys! So here is chapter 2 of _Honeymoon_! I enjoyed writing this particular chapter a lot because it's actually my second favourite song on the album. You'll find out which song is my number one favourite later on, I promise.**

 **I do want to urge you guys to at least read the lyrics from the song this oneshot is based off of. It'll help explain why I wrote the oneshot the way I did.**

 **So this chapter is written in a modern AU where all the characters mentioned are college-aged (think 19-21). In addition, this chapter is more T rated than M rated. It just sort of happened. If you're disappointed by that, don't worry: the next chapter will be delciously M rated. :D**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Soft piano playing filled the spacious bedroom with its soft melody. Cordelia smiled as she let the music fill her ears. It made her feel cozy, like she had wrapped a blanket around her body. It comforted her well. She needed that comfort anyways because of what was going on in her life. It was a minor distraction from how depressed she felt over him.

Cordelia grabbed her journal and a pen from her nightstand. She then sprawled out on her white single-sized bed. Once she got comfortable, she began to write out today's entry.

 _Tuesday, September 29th_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Today was an okay day, I guess. It started off alright. My morning especially went well. And yes, that include calculus. You'd think that a not-so-good day would start because of calculus, but no! That wasn't it at all. Although to be honest, that would've been an easy thing to deal with in comparison to everything else._

 _I just can't get_ him _off my mind. I tried so hard to think of other things, but it doesn't work._

The sudden sound of giggling distracted Cordelia. Curious, she got up and looked out her bedroom window. A lump formed in her throat at the sight before her.

Her friend and neighbour, Chrom, was outside with his girlfriend, Olivia. They looked nicely dressed, implying that they were going on another picnic date. Olivia was the one giggling, most likely over something funny Chrom said. Chrom in turn had a large smile on his face. It was clear to even those that didn't know them that they were in love with each other.

A shudder went down Cordelia's spine. She got back on her bed and resumed writing.

 _I just saw Olivia and Chrom outside. They're about to go on one of their picnic dates. They do that a lot. They walk over to a large patch of grass on campus, grab some food nearby, and then sit and eat. It sounds romantic and peaceful, if you ask me. I only wish that I was the one going on a date with Chrom._

Cordelia sighed loudly after writing that. Jealousy began to crawl under her skin, irritating the hell out of her. She scratched the back of her neck. It as if that was where her jealousy was bothering her the most. She knew that was physically impossible, but at that moment, it didn't seem that way.

 _Chrom…Chrom is a wonderful man. Olivia is lucky to have him._

Cordelia analyzed the last sentence in particular. She was so tempted to scratch it out with rage. But she couldn't bring herself to do it because it was the truth. Olivia was a sweet girl who deserved a man as great as Chrom. And Chrom deserved Olivia equally. But Cordelia had loved him first.

 _I loved him first!_ She thought. _Why has he never seen that?!_

Tears began to form in her eyes, but Cordelia blinked them back. She had already cried far too many tears over this man. She hated herself for doing such a thing, but she couldn't help it. She had loved Chrom since their freshman year of college, but she had always been too scared to tell him. She let herself become friends with him because he had offered her his friendship. That was fine- in the beginning. But after a few months, Cordelia's feelings for him had taken a turn for the romantic.

 _I wish I could be happy for Chrom. But it's hard. I'm a terrible friend, aren't I? I can't bring myself to be happy for him when he finds love. I should be! But is it wrong to not find happiness when the man you love finds someone else? Wouldn't anyone else feel the same way as I? I think so. Actually, I KNOW so._

The tears that Cordelia had tried so hard to hold back now streamed down her cheeks. It pained her to be this way; she felt pathetic. Hell, she looked pathetic. Here she was, crying over a man that clearly didn't love her despite her feelings for him.

 _I'm crying now as I write this. It's so pitiful, I know. It makes me sick that I can't stop crying over Chrom._

 _But now that I think about it, I'm realizing something; I'm in love with love._

Cordelia's tears stopped when she read and reread that statement. The truth of it hit her, and it hit her hard. She had never believed herself to love being in love, but somehow it fit. It explained why she was so lovesick over Chrom.

 _I guess I really am in love with love. I love what I saw in Disney movies I watched as a kid. Seeing the princess find her prince and marry him to a happily ever after was all I knew. I had my parents as well, but I've always been too focused on fictional romance. I convinced myself that once I found the man of my dreams, I'd get my own happily ever after. But I don't live in a fairy tale. I live in the real world, where Prince Charming doesn't actually exist._

 _As much as I love Chrom, I know better than to pursue him. He's happy with Olivia, so who am I to break them up for my own happiness? I could never be a homewrecker! Besides, Olivia doesn't deserve that. I've met her myself; she's such a sweet girl. Shy, but sweet, too._

Cordelia stopped writing to flip through old journal entries. Some of them were about other things like school and friends, but most of them centered on one man- Chrom.

 _Looking through these pages, I see how much I've written about Chrom. And I always tell myself that the previous entry will be the last time I ever write about him. But it's not true because that never happens! I always keep writing about him…and I have a feeling that I will always keep writing about him._

 _I hope I do find a man that loves me dearly. I want to be happy. I don't care how long I have to wait to find him. I will not rest until I meet a man that I not only love, but who also loves me back. I deserve to be happy, even without Chrom._

 _But until then, all I can do is continue to write about him, and hope that I stop crying over him. The second part gets a little easier over time, believe it or not. It's the first part of that I have a harder time letting go. I feel like if I write about him, than I won't forget him._

By now, Cordelia's tears had dried. She even smiled a little as she finished writing up her journal entry.

 _I will find a great man that loves me. But for now, I'll continue to write about my unrequited love and pine hopelessly for him. It's all I_ can _do._

 _Class starts in about 45 minutes, so I must go now. I will write in here again tomorrow, though. I always do._

 _Until then,_

 _Cordelia_

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _PozzyP_ : Oh yeah, I hit that fucking button! Yeah, I know I would've pissed off the FE: A fanbase by pairing Sumia with anyone. Thank you so much for all your kind words. I really appreciate it. As for Tharja... if she does make an appearance, I'll be sure to torture her more. I love to emotionally torture characters, so it won't be a hard thing to do. Why? Because I'm batshit crazy! XD**

 ** _Gunlord500_ : She'll be fine, I guess. LOL no seriously, she's probably going to be emotionally scarred for life. I'm glad you enjoyed it, though!**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	3. Terrence Loves You

**Hey there, guys! I just want to start off by apologizing for a rather short chapter this week. I'll freely admit that I struggled a bit with writing this chapter. But I didn't want to put it off until next week, so I just fucking wrote it. I promise that the next chapter will be a hell of a lot better!**

 **This oneshot is set in a modern AU, and is more T rated than M rated. Don't worry, though: I do plan on making more M rated chapters in the future. :)**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Lissa's life had never really meant much. She grew up in the shadows of her older siblings, and had gotten lost in the shuffle as a result. As a result, Lissa had never served an important role in life, nor did she consider herself to be important.

But that all changed when she met Vaike.

Lissa and Vaike had met at a party held by her brother Chrom. The two men were already friends, yet Lissa and Vaike's paths had never crossed until this point. But when they met, it was clear that there was some kind of connection between the two.

Chrom had noticed it, too. Lissa found that out when he had approached her the next day. It had been the morning after the party, and Vaike was long gone.

"So," he began, "you and Vaike seemed to hit it off."

Lissa nodded. "He seems a little rash, but he also seems super cool! I think we'll get along just fine."

"I see," Chrom said absently.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"It's just…Vaike isn't exactly a great guy. He lives on the edge, with little regard of those around him. I don't want you to get too close, okay? I'd hate to see you get hurt."

While Lissa had appreciated her brother's concerns, she had still brushed them aside. After all, he wasn't the one living her life- she was. She had the right to do almost anything she wanted. She had never concerned herself with the opinions of others. She wasn't super popular, nor did she have an image to maintain. She was just another pretty girl interested in a mysterious guy.

So she allowed herself to get close to Vaike.

It wasn't a hard thing to do. Vaike had also taken a liking to her at their first meeting, and had wanted to spend more time with her. When he got the chance to do so, he immediately took it.

Their friendship quickly blossomed into a romance. Emmeryn told her little sister to slow down, but Lissa had ignored the advice. She didn't want to slow down; she wanted to give him everything in one fell swoop. Taking their relationship slow seemed like a waste of time. She had to listen to her heart.

 _Now I wish I hadn't._

A small sniffle escaped Lissa after thinking that. She blew her nose and sighed.

 _I can't stop thinking like this! When will this end?_ She thought.

When she and Vaike had dated, Lissa had defined herself as Vaike's girlfriend. She never held any kind of role like his before, but that was okay. Lissa wanted to devote her life to being Vaike's girlfriend. Nothing else matter anymore. Now work, family, and friends were second to her. It never caused her any issues between her and Vaike; he actually loved her devotion. But Emmeryn and Chrom- especially Chrom- had become upset by Lissa's decision. They tried to bring her back to reality, but their efforts had proven to be useless.

All that had been a thing up until a week ago.

Because a week ago, Vaike had suddenly left her.

There was never a warning that something like that would happen. The couple had never even argued over anything. Sure, there were a couple disagreements. But none of that had justified Vaike's actions. They just made the situation more unbearable for Lissa. She was inconsolable over her boyfriend's betrayal.

 _What did I do? What did I say? Why did he leave me?!_

Lissa sighed before polishing off her glass of red wine. She instinctively grabbed the bottle and poured more in her glass. But that didn't work out too well for her. There turned out to be enough wine to fill a quarter of a glass.

 _How much have I had to drink today?_ Lissa thought.

Not wanting to think about that, she chugged whatever wine was still left. She then rested her head on the kitchen counter and sighed loudly. Why did her love life get destroyed in such a cruel way? It wasn't fair to her in the slightest!

"Enough drinking."

Before Lissa could drown in self-loathing, Chrom spoke. His scolding had Lissa annoyed, but slightly relieved.

"I can't help it," she whined. "Drinking helps me forget about…you know… _him_."

"You should not be drinking. You're going to turn into an alcoholic."

"Wait, so I'm _not_ already an alcoholic?"

Chrom's chuckle was dry. "Enough. Come to bed, Lissa. You need sleep."

"But I don't want to sleep. Every time I sleep, all I see is Vaike," Lissa revealed. She paused to sigh dramatically. "I'm crazy, aren't I? I've lost my ever loving mind."

"No one likes break ups," Chrom said. "And everyone has an unhealthy way of coping with it. Yours is trying to drink yourself to death. And we both know that isn't a smart thing to do."

Lissa wanted to retort that death would be better than the pain of loneliness. But she didn't. She knew Chrom wouldn't be too impressed if she said such a thing. She bit her lip and sighed again.

"Fine," she replied, "I'll come to bed."

"Good choice," Chrom retorted.

But Lissa didn't sleep that night. She fought it with all her being so that she wouldn't see Vaike in her dreams. She couldn't help it; she didn't want to remember him. She desperately wanted to move on.

She knew that the pain of losing Vaike would eventually disappear. But until then, Lissa would have to endure the crippling sense of lonesomeness.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review** **Responses:**

 ** _The Zubatman_ : Thank you! And YES, you NEED to listen to Lana Del Rey's newest album! :D It's perfection in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 ** _PozzyP_ : I don't know if a Chrom/Cordelia support would work, to be honest. It seems like it would be too good to be true. Again, you're far too kind. I appreciate everything you said!**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	4. God Knows I Tried

**Hey there, guys! So, this chapter is a lot shorter than I expected. But I struggled a lot with writing it, so I apologize for the wait. I promise to write a much longer chapter for next week! You have my word.**

 **I want to thank the always amazing _MahNati_ for lending a hand! Remember, kids: good writer buddies are far and few between. So when you DO find one, treat them well because they will treat you well in return. :)**

 **I now a couple characters are OOC, but that was just to get the feel of this chapter. I apologize if the OOCness bothers anyone.**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Gangrel stood in the throne room, pacing his way into a tizzy. The last battle was upon him and the Plegian army. The day had finally come. Normally, the Mad King of Plegia would be ecstatic to go to battle. But that wasn't the case this time. This army was a complete wreck; his right hand woman, Aversa, had abandoned him; and the Shepherds were fast approaching. Calling this the worst case scenario would be a massive understatement.

Gangrel never thought that this would be the current situation. He thought that after the Exalt had died, the Shepherds would end the war peacefully. Chrom would be in no shape to continue such a bloody war. But his sister's death seemed to have spurned Chrom and the Shepherds to want to end the war more than ever. Gangrel was a little surprised, but he was ready for retaliation. He wanted to end this war with a bloody bang.

When one of his soldiers suddenly told him that his army was collapsing, Gangrel hadn't expected that. He didn't expect that his army would be moved by Emmeryn's sacrifice at all. She wasn't their leader- _he_ was their leader! He was the one who had inspired his men to fight for his cause- to get the Fire Emblem and ruin Ylisse once and for all. His soldiers were more than eager to join the war, much to Gangrel's delight. But now that Emmeryn was dead, most of them had abandoned him.

"Can I win this?" he muttered to himself.

Gangrel found himself sighing. He didn't want to answer that question. His conscious- the one thing he'd been ignoring for a long time- was now rearing its ugly head. Gangrel never thought that he'd have to deal with it, but here he was. He was currently wrestling with his thoughts; thoughts that contained everything that he had done during this damn war.

"You've got nothing left," Aversa had sneered with disappointment. "You're going to die today, milord."

Normally, Gangrel would've had her head on a pike. No one said such a treasonous thing and got away with it! But Gangrel couldn't be bothered. He just let her leave his castle without any punishment for her actions. He found himself agreeing with her now, as he reflected on how he was set to lose this war.

"Sire!"

Turning his head to his right caused him to see a soldier enter the room. His posture told him he wanted to fight, but his face showed disgust. It was a common theme among soldiers, and Gangrel wasn't about to point it out to this man in particular.

"The Shepherds are coming," the soldier said.

"I'm coming down," Gangrel said. "Just…just give me one more moment, if you don't mind."

The soldier nodded. "Understandable, Sire."

After he left, Gangrel grabbed his Levin sword that sat nearby. He couldn't drown in his failure and misery any longer. He had to pretend that he had a shot at winning this war despite knowing the obvious. He painted on his best snarl and most evil glare.

"No matter what happens," he muttered into the mirror, "you lived the life of a king. Everyone is going to remember you! You are Mad King Gangrel of Plegia, and no one can take that away from you."

But it was going to be taken away from him. Yet all he could do was hope that his death was swift and not too painful. That was all he could do at this point in time.

Long live Mad King Gangrel, the mad king of Plegia.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _The Zubatman_ : That's okay! Everyone has their own taste. I'm glad you still liked it!**

 ** _MahNati_ : First things first: thank you SO MUCH for your help again! It was truly helpful. Now, about your review: Lissa totally acted like that! I think because she felt inferior to Emmeryn & Chrom, she clung onto Vaike because he gave her all the attention that she was craving. LOL yeah, drowning in alcohol is never a good idea. I know that for a fact, and I don't fucking drink!**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	5. High By The Beach

**Hey, guys! Here is chapter five; and yes, it is longer than the last couple chapters like I promised. Told you I'd keep my word. :)**

 **Anyways, this chapter is set in a modern AU. I made the characters sort of OOC in order to make it work. I apologize ahead of time if this bothers anyone.**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **So please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

I lied on my bed and let my fingers play with the blue duvet. I felt dread build up inside me more and more. The feeling was so heavy and discomforting that I couldn't relax at all. But it wasn't because I thought something bad was going to happen. I actually felt this way over how my life was at the moment. My boyfriend and I couldn't get along, and my career wasn't in good shape. I felt like there was no real escape from this hell I called my life.

 _How did things get so bad?_ I thought.

I forced myself off the bed. I walked onto the balcony to get some much-needed fresh air. Off in the distance, I could make out Gerome working on his car for the umpteenth time. I convinced myself quite a while ago that he loved his car more than me. He insisted time and time again that it wasn't true, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't remember the last time he paid that amount of attention to me. We didn't speak to one another anymore; and if we did, it was usually through arguing. It seemed as though we couldn't agree on _anything_. I wanted us to get married and have kids one day. But Gerome disagreed. He was content with it us living in sin without children. But that wasn't what I wanted, and that bothered me.

On top of that, I was not doing well in my career. Being a musician is never easy, but it had been downright painful recently. I had sent my demo out to many record companies in the hopes of just one showing interest in me. Unfortunately, I had received rejection after rejection instead. Some thought that I wasn't appealing to a large demographic; others simply weren't interested. They all agreed that I was a good singer, and that bothered me the most. If they believed that I was good, why would they reject me? I couldn't understand. I kept working hard by doing open mikes and producing music myself. But no matter how much or how hard I worked, I felt like it was all for nothing. I was beginning to think that my dream of being a professional singer was just that. It was a silly, pointless dream that I should've never tried to pursue in the first place.

I left the balcony for my room. I stared into the mirror and let my mind wander. I found myself thinking about the future. Gerome hated when I did that; he always said that it was ridiculous to think about what's ahead. I remember he once said that the present is more important than the future. While I agreed with that, I couldn't focus on right now. I could only think of what was ahead of me.

 _Will I stay with Gerome?_ Should _I stay with him? Can I handle more rejection from the music industry? Will I ever get the recognition that I've yearned for ever since I was a child?_ These questions and many more clouded my brain.

A small stinging pain began inside my head. I took it as a sign of overthinking, and stopped myself from thinking further. I rubbed my forehead and slowly walked back onto the balcony. Gerome had stopped working on his car, and was just putting his tools away. That meant that he would be coming inside soon.

I suddenly grabbed my purse and darted out of the bedroom. I slipped on flip flops before walking to my car. Gerome happened to see me as I was about to get in.

"Going out, Lucina?" he asked.

"I need to run some errands," I lied. "I'll be back in an hour or so. I love you."

I left before I heard Gerome's reply. But that was if I assumed that he had replied at all. It's not like he said "I love you" anymore. I knew that he more than likely hadn't replied. I was beyond used to it by now.

I drove off to find some much needed peace and quiet. I found that in my favourite hiding place- a small cove on the beach. I parked a few feet away and walked to a shady spot. I then sat down with my purse beside me.

 _This should help a little,_ I thought.

I pulled a small bowl out of my purse, along with some marijuana. I almost never took it; I didn't care for it all that much. I only smoked if I was beyond stressed out. If I had to be honest, that didn't happen a lot. But it was certainly happening now, and I needed something to make me feel even a little bit better.

I closed my eyes as I exhaled the thick smoke. Relief washed through my veins like a tidal wave, making me grin. I needed time away from my life, and this was perfect. Gerome wasn't nearby, and thoughts of my music career were not nagging me. I felt at peace because I knew that I had more than needed this escape from real life.

 _That could be a song,_ I thought.

I rolled my eyes. Even when I tried to distract myself, song ideas weren't far away. Lucky for me, I always carried a notebook and pen around to jot them down. I needed to remember them somehow.

I took another hit before fishing out my notebook and pen. I intended to only scribble out a couple ideas. But I could practically hear the gears turning in my head. So rather than just write a few points, I began writing full sentences. And then those sentences turned into lyrics, which turned into a coherent song.

Half an hour later, I had a complete song. As I studied what I had written, I noticed how brash and casual the words were. They were not my style at all. But the more I read the words, the more I grew to like them. A song about ignoring my current situation to get high seemed to fit in my library. Once I found the melody I liked, all that mattered was producing the song. Now I was glad I had left my home for an impromptu break.

Then again, it could have been because of the pot fucking with my head.

I took one last hit of my bowl and put it out. I dragged myself off the sand to drive home. I needed to start producing my newest song as soon as possible.

I couldn't help but sing one line repeatedly while driving.

"All I wanna do is get high by the beach, get high by the beach, get high…"

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _Guest_ (chapter 1): I don't hate Sumia, believe it or not. As a matter of fact, I RP as Sumia on Tumblr!**

 ** _Guest_ (chapter 2): Yes, that chapter was in a modern AU. I may have used some plot ideas from the game, but it's still in a modern AU.**

 ** _Guest_ (chapter 4): Sumia wasn't paired with an OC husband; she was paired with someone from the game. I just decided to leave her husbands nameless because I wanted an ambiguous feeling to the chapter. I never said that I thought she'd put up with abuse. I simply felt that she was the best choice because of how passive she is. Most of the other female characters are too assertive or aggressive to have worked. Don't like it? Don't read it. It's that simple.**

 ** _PozzyP_ : Oh, yes! I agree with you completely. He'd die by the sword, rather than by his hand. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 ** _MahNati_ : Trust me, your help was appreciated! I agree with Validar being more evil than Gangrel. Plegia's luck when it comes to rulers is shit, to put it nicely. I sincerely appreciate your kind words. You're way too nice, and you know exactly why I write my fanfics the way I do. It makes me smile like hell. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	6. Freak

**Hey, guys! So, I want to apologize for not updating this fanfic earlier than I should have. School and work has been beyond insane, and then there's NaNoWriMo, which I'm currently participating in. And oh yeah, I had to upload a Halloween contest fanfic a few days ago. So life has been insane! But don't worry, I will get this fanfic done eventually! You have my word. :)**

 **Also, this chapter is set in a modern AU! In addition, I apologize ahead of time if anyone's too OOC for your liking.**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Morgan walked around the living room looking for his long-time girlfriend. Having just come home from work, he wanted to see his favourite person. But as he continued to wander around their small apartment, he still hadn't found her. He was rather baffled by this; he hadn't received any messages from her saying that she would be out. Plus, her car was still in the parking lot. So her absence was unusual.

When he walked into the bedroom, a piece of paper on the dresser caught his eye. He swiped it up and read it. The small neat writing immediately told him who had written it.

 _If I'm not home by the time you're reading this, I'm still at the beach._

 _You're more than welcome to join me._

 _\- Nah_

Morgan smiled. Even though work had him exhausted, he wasn't about to ignore Nah's note. He was quick to change into the appropriate attire and walk to the beach.

The walk itself took less than 15 minutes, much to Morgan's relief. But when he got there, he realized that it was more crowded than he thought. Finding Nah was not going to be easy, but he wasn't going to just give up.

He was about to step onto the sand when a hand suddenly yanked him back by the collar of his T-shirt.

"Wha-"

A hand covered his mouth, and a set of lips kissed his cheek. Before Morgan could ask what the fuck was going on, he saw his so-called kidnapper.

"Nah?" he said in a muffled voice.

Nah moved her hand off her boyfriend's mouth, and replaced it briefly with her lips.

"What was that for?" Morgan asked.

"I wanted you to follow me somewhere," Nah explained. "Please?"

"Oh, of course! Morgan replied. "But why did you have to grab me like you did?"

Nah's smile turned devilish. "I have my reasons."

She promptly dragged Morgan away from the crowded beach. She brought him to a more secluded part that seemed deserted. It was still as beautiful as the area they were at before. The sand was warm to the touch, the water was as clear as glass, and it was just as hot there. While Morgan loved the sight before him, he was a little surprised that Nah would bring him here. He couldn't help but wonder what her true motivations were.

"This is amazing," he said, "but, uh…why? Why did you bring me here? N-Not that I'm complaining…I swear!"

Nah giggled at his flustered behaviour. She ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in the process.

"I think it's nice here," she said. "It's way nicer than getting squished on the main beach. We wouldn't have the freedom to do what we wanted."

Morgan could tell that Nah had something in mind. He decided to beat her to it by planting a sudden kiss on her lips. His hands slowly crept onto her back in a tight yet loving grip. He could feel Nah wrap her arms around his waist, and that made him smile.

Feeling bold, Morgan let his hands go down to her ass. He squeezed it just enough to make Nah break the kiss with a squeal.

"Morgan!" she shrieked as a fierce blush crossed her face.

But Morgan just laughed at her reaction. He winked before kissing her harder. He slipped his tongue inside Nah's mouth and explored it carefully. He didn't want to leave anything unexplored.

Nah felt like she was going to melt in that spot. But it wasn't because of the summer heat; it was because of Morgan's antics. She pushed a hand on the waistband of his swimming trunks and played with it.

Morgan broke the kiss and gave her a shocked look. He certainly hadn't expected her to pull a stunt like that, especially in public.

"I-Is that a good idea?" he asked. "We shouldn't do such a thing here…in public."

"No one else is here," Nah countered. "Please…can we please do this?"

"Well…"

Nah pushed her mouth onto Morgan's and kissed him harder than she ever had before. Her hands found their way into his hair, where she held on for dear life. She didn't want to be away from this man. She needed this; she needed this so bad it hurt.

Her message must have struck a chord with Morgan because he reciprocated the kiss in the exact same way. He picked her up and allowed her legs to wrap around his torso.

The two found themselves on the ground underneath some large rocks. The rocks blocked any peeping eyes from seeing them ripping clothes off one another. They were near the shore just enough to feel water hit their bodies a little.

"Morgan…" Nah panted with lust. "Gods…"

Morgan chuckled. "I'm going to make you the happiest woman in the world, Nah."

She wanted to tell him that he already made her the happiest woman in the world. He didn't have to do anything to prove it to her. But when his lips started leaving kisses down her chest and stomach, words were no longer an option. She moaned as she felt her eye shut down with such force. She felt like they were just screwed shut.

Morgan finally reached his favourite part of Nah's body. He used a finger to play with her clitoris, and his tongue to taste her. The first swipe of his tongue turned Nah into a moaning mess. Sensing that she enjoyed what he was doing to her, he kept going at a faster pace. He wanted to be the reason that she was in another world. Given what he was doing, he was certainly going to get what he wanted.

"Oh, Morgan," Nah cried between a moan. "Oh Gods!"

Her words and moans spurred Morgan to keep going. His tongue slipped in and out of her so fast that Nah couldn't distinguish when it was inside her or not. Her legs tensed up, and her heels dug into the soft sand. She suddenly felt light-headed, and she knew that she was about to come.

"Morgan, I'm right there! Oh, Gods, oh yeah!" she cried.

Morgan tasted everything she gave him a moment later. His tongue danced as he let the sweet and salty liquid slide onto his taste buds. He carefully savoured it before finally coming up for air. He kissed up her stomach and chest, and then planted one more on her lips. By that point, Nah had touched back down on Earth. Her body had on a sheer coat of sweat, and she kept trying to catch her breath.

"Gods, Morgan," she said, "you…you're incredible. Your tongue is more talented than I thought."

"Nah!" Morgan exclaimed while blushing furiously.

"What? It's true!"

"Still…"

Nah shut him up by kissing him hard. She then whispered the five words that Morgan wanted to hear.

"Please make love to me."

Morgan grinned. He grabbed her hips and thrusted hard inside her. He didn't move for a moment so that she could get used to him.

"Do it," she whispered. "Please…please make love to me."

Her words were the cue Morgan needed to start thrusting back and forth slowly. He held her tight and kissed her in a rather clumsy manner.

"Oh Gods," Nah groaned. "Morgan…"

She brought her hands to his back and held on for dear life. Morgan hissed at the sharp pain, but he pushed the discomfort aside. He needed to fuck Nah senseless, no matter what. He couldn't imagine doing anything else in that moment.

"You like this?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Nah answered, which wasn't an easy thing to do. She giggled a little at the realization.

Morgan let out a groan. "Gods, you feel good."

But Nah didn't respond. Morgan's thrusts had gotten faster by now, rendering her mute. Her mind went into what felt like another dimension. She shut her eyes and focused on reaching her orgasm. She needed to hit her release soon.

Morgan must have seen this because he started thrusting even faster than before. He directed everything into getting Nah to hit her climax. It took some time, but he got his wish. The loud moans and slight shaking coming from Nah were the clear hints to this.

"Oh! Oh, Morgan! _Oh Gods_!"

Nah came with a loud, strangled cry that hurt her throat. Morgan groaned and came inside her. He then collapsed on her with an exhausted sigh. After a small moment of silence, Nah spoke up.

"That felt amazing."

"It was," Morgan said. "But know we have to get cleaned up."

"Thank goodness for the beach," Nah giggled. "Be a freak like me and swim with me!"

Before Morgan could reply, Nah threw on her underwear and raced out into the water. He joined her out there amidst their laughter.

 _I don't mind this kind of lifestyle,_ Morgan thought happily. _I can live this way forever._

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _Guest_ : Thank you so much! You're honestly too kind. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	7. Art Deco

**Hey, guys! So I wrote a quick drabble for you to enjoy. The song that inspired it was tricky to use, but I pulled out its themes of jealousy and rivalry to make it work. I think it's an interesting chapter, and I hope you agree.**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Basilio stood by the throne- or rather, my throne- with the biggest scowl I ever did see. He looked like a child who'd lost his best friend after a big fight.

But as I thought about it, I realized he looked more like a man who'd lost his throne. And believe me, that was not an exaggeration in the slightest. Having been recently dethroned thanks to Chrom and the Shepherds, he had every right to be all upset. Hell, I would've been quite upset if I had been the one who'd lost.

I approached him with a neutral expression.

"What the hell do you want, woman?" Basilio roared.

"Calm down, oaf," I snapped.

"Came by to gloat, didn't you?" Basilio paused to scoff. "I don't want to hear it, Flavia!"

"Who said anything about gloating? I'll do that when you're not around. I actually came before a different reason."

I extended my hand out for a handshake. If I had to honest with myself, I didn't believe that he'd accept my small peace offering. But I had a good reason for it, and I would tell him; right after we shook hands.

Basilio eyed my hand before taking it in his hand. His handshake was firmer than I expected. He looked surprised by my gesture.

"Are you alright, woman?" he questioned. "This is unlike you."

"You're still a damn good ruler, even when you're not the Khan," I explained. "We may have our differences, but we do respect each other, do we not?"

"I agree. But I was half expecting you to make a ruckus over beating me."

"We have more pressing matters to attend to. I'll save the bragging for tonight."

"Now that sounds like the Flavia I know," Basilio remarked. "I still consider us to be rivals, though."

"Oh I do, too," I said. "I won this battle, but the war over who has power will always be a war. But I don't mind that at all. I feel honoured to call you both my friend, and my rival."

Basilio chuckled with a large grin. "As am I."

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _MahNati_ : Morgan and Nah are quite young, but they are still adults. I guess their youthful appearances don't help. I guess it could be difficult for people to imagine them having sex and whatnot. But I sincerely appreciate your opinion! I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter anyways!**

 ** _EchoMoonHuntress_ (chapter 4): It's okay! Life's important, I understand. :) I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed it a lot! I miss reading your reviews. Please feel free to review this fanfic or my _Super Smash Bros._ fanfic, _Ultraviolence_ , whenever. I always love getting your opinion on my reading. I've head about the game, but I know very little about it. I'd prefer to keep it that way to be honest. I want to be surprised when I finally get my hands on it.**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 8! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	8. Burnt Norton (Interlude)

**Hello, guys! So the song that inspired this chapter actually isn't a song at all. It was a poem Lana Del Rey read over soft music. So I decided to write my own poem! I haven't written poem in years (since high school, to be exact), so I apologize ahead of time if this chapter is disappointing. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer than this!**

 **In case you're wondering, the poem is told from Chrom's point of view.**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem Awakening._**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

A future lost,

And a future gone.

Where dying is the biggest cost

In a place where the sun hasn't shone.

Children are without a parent,

And forced to fight too young.

That has become apparent

By the sword Lucina's swung.

The tales she has told

Are so hard to hear.

And if I may be bold,

I can also feel her fear.

But I will not falter,

For there's too much at stake;

An entire future to alter.

We Shepherds have what it will take!

We shall face Grima's wrath,

And destroy the fell beast.

Once we've reached the end of this path,

Than this hell will cease.

When it's all said and done,

The future will be sound

For every daughter and son

With us on the battleground.

Yet I have one wish still:

To take back all their pain

For every bad memory that carries more than a chill,

And that will stay with them like a permanent stain.

The final fight will be tough,

And it's hard to see how long it'll last.

But despite all that will be rough,

We shall change the future past.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _MahNati_ : I freaking LOVE Basilio & Flavia's rivalry! It's so funny to read. Their supports just prove my point. It's beyond amusing in my opinion. Want me to write them more, eh? Hmm...I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for planting the idea in my head! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 9! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	9. Religion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Panne stretched her limbs out as she woke up early in the morning. The sun shone in here and there, hitting the bed in several spots. As she sat up in bed, some hit the right side of her face. She grumbled in response to this. The idea of going back to sleep was now gone, so she turned to her husband's side of the bed.

But he wasn't there.

Surprised, Panne looked around the room. But when she still didn't see Libra, she grew concerned. But when she thought about the time of day, she suddenly had a good idea of where he might be.

After getting out of bed, Panne walked to a little room across from their bedroom. It was a simple room that had a wooden alter and no windows; perfect for worship. She had never visited it, mostly because she wasn't religious. Libra spent a fair amount of time there in comparison, which wasn't at all surprising. So when Panne opened the door to see Libra inside, she nodded and prepared to leave.

"Come join me, love."

Panne froze on the spot. She barely managed to crane her head towards Libra to see him looking at her. His signature warm smile lit up his face, and he looked really awake. But Panne couldn't focus on that because his request still rung in her ears.

"You would like me to join you during prayer?" she asked.

"But of course," Libra replied. "I'd love to have my morning prayer with you by my side."

"I'm afraid I do not know much about this…ritual."

"Just follow my lead."

Many more excuses filled Panne's head about why she didn't want to join Libra in prayer. But each one sounded more selfish than she cared to be. So she let out a sigh and relented.

"If you wish," she said.

Libra's smile grew bigger, making Panne smile as well. The two knelt before the altar and engaged in prayer. Both had their eyes closed with concentration.

"Naga, I thank thee for allowing my wife and I to help orphans out at our new orphanage," Libra began. "I thank you for the war ending with no casualties, and that we met our son Yarne. I thank you for blessing us with our newborn son as well, and for having him be a happy, healthy baby."

Panne smiled at Libra's words, but didn't say anything.

"Finally, Libra added, "I thank thee for gifting me with a wonderful wife. I pray that our lives together will be happy with our son."

Having not expected that, Panne's eyes shot open. She looked at Libra and saw that his eyes were still shut. She had never heard his prayer before, so she had no clue that she was part of his prayer. But she figured that she should have known; after all, they got married a couple years ago. She loved him dearly, and she knew that he loved her just as much. She felt some tears filled her eyes, forcing her to shut her eyes again.

"In Naga's name," Libra muttered.

Panne opened her eyes to see Libra standing up. She did the same before giving him a look of shock and happiness.

"I never knew you included me in your daily prayer," she confessed. "Though I suppose I shouldn't be all that surprised."

Libra's laugh was gentle. "If I may be honest, I've included you in my prayers since we first met. I've always wished nothing but good for you. And since I'm your husband, I can make sure that this actually happens."

"So why do you continue to pray for me?"

"Can't I keep praying for our lives to be good?"

Panne mused this for just a moment. "Good point. Thank you, Libra. I think I'm going to join you in prayer more often."

"I would absolutely love that, dear," Libra replied.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review** **Responses:**

 ** _Guest_ : Thank you! It took a few attempts to create something that I liked, but I managed. So I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed it!**

 ** _PozzyP_ : That honestly makes me smile. I'm beyond happy that you loved the last chapter. That last line is pretty cheesy, but I couldn't help it. I'm not sorry. XD**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 10! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	10. Salvatore

**Hey, guys! If you're wondering why this chapter is late, I suggest that you read my profile update. Everything will be explained there, I promise.**

 **Also, this chapter is set in a modern AU.**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Noire wasn't supposed to stand over her husband's grave, weeping over him. She wanted to be home with him. They wanted to have a happy life together in the city of Ylisse. They'd work, and then come home to each other. They would've had a life together.

 _We could've had kids,_ Noire mused. _Maybe a son for Brady, and a daughter for me._

A sob escaped her, forcing her to look away. She almost dropped the bouquet of blue roses in her hands. She looked back to the grave to gently place the flowers beside the dark grey stone. It looked beautiful in a twisted way. It made Noire's stomach drop in an instant.

"Brady…"

Her now free hands touched the gravestone. It felt cold, which matched the cool autumn afternoon. She eventually brought herself to let go, but it wasn't easy. She imagined that she had touched his cool skin before they kissed. She'd hold his cheeks before going in for a deep kiss. It was an amazing feeling all around; one she never thought she'd lose.

But life had a cruel way of ruining everything.

"I wish you were with me," Noire whispered. "I'll never understand why you died too soon. It isn't fair! You should be here with me."

She clutched her talisman to calm herself down. It was her only way to stay in touch with reality anymore. Then again, she didn't know if she wanted that to be the case. But she knew she had no choice but to stick with it. Brady wouldn't want her to mope for the rest of her life.

His memory would hopefully be enough to keep her going until her own death.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review** **Responses:**

 ** _Guest_ : In my first playthrough, I did Panne x Libra. It just looked nice to me. I don't really have another reason, to be honest. But their supports are really nice, so I guess that's another good reason to pair them. XD I enjoyed writing that particular chapter, and I'm happy to hear that you liked it!**

 ** _MahNati_ : Quiet moments like that are actually easy for me to write, especially since I think it's something Libra would do. He comes off as extremely disciplined when it comes to religion and his beliefs. LOL, Panne's too stubborn to ask Libra what to do. She's jut pretend to know what to say or do, I think. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 11! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	11. The Blackest Day

**Hey, guys! So, I need to apologize ahead of time about this particular chapter because I didn't follow the song it's based on as closely as I would have liked. I wanted to go in that direction, but I didn't like how it turned out. Characters were too OOC for my liking, and it felt unrealistic in a non-AU setting. I'm much happier with the turnout of this chapter, escpecially since it's longer than the last several I hope this makes up for that!**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

The battle seemed endless. I wanted to end soon, but a sickening feeling hit me to let me know that that wasn't a possibility. This fight against the Risen was harder than the last few I had dealt with since returning to the past. But I held my sword tight and readied myself for another violent onslaught.

"Severa!"

I snapped my head to the side. When I saw who it was, I rolled my eyes with a scoff.

"Gods, Inigo! Don't scare me like that!" I snapped.

"Sorry, my love," Inigo replied. "I lost sight of you during the start of battle. I'm glad I caught up to you."

"Shut up and fight!" I exclaimed. "We don't have time to chat!"

"True. Let's dance!"

With a nod, Inigo led me to a downed Riser archer. It was lying on its side with a death grip on its weapon.

"I got this one, love! Stay back!"

"No," I shouted, "this one's mine!"

I tried to catch up, but Inigo was simply too fast. I let a curse slip out of my mouth as I saw him jumped and land down on the Risen. He had struck a fatal blow to the enemy, who soon dissolved into the air.

"What the hell?!" I cried. "I'm your wife! You couldn't wait for me?!"

Inigo's smile faded. "I don't want you to get hurt, love. Is that such a bad thing to want?"

"I need to do some fighting too, you know! I need to show my parents that I actually know how to fight. If you keep hogging the spotlight, they'll never believe in me. That's the truth!"

"Severa, that's ridiculous. That's not how they feel."

"And how would you know?"

Inigo opened his mouth to speak, but abruptly shut it. I could see colour drain from his face at a fast rate.

"So it's true," I scoffed. I threw my sword down and crossed my arms over my chest.

But before I could speak again, Inigo grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut just as I heard a man groaning in pain. I didn't have to look to know who had just gotten hurt.

I didn't speak as I picked up my sword and slashed the Risen mage that had silently entered the scene. I waited until he had disappeared for good before I rushed to Inigo's side. I saw blood pooling near his right side, as well as a deep gash.

"Oh, Gods," I mumbled as tears filled my eyes, "I need to get a healer!"

As I tried to stand, Inigo dragged me back to the ground. A shaky finger covered my lips to keep me quiet.

"Don't leave," he insisted. "I refuse to let you leave my side."

I wanted to tell Inigo that doing so would be stupid, and could possibly kill him. But there wasn't any time to argue. I just started screaming for a healer. Eventually, Libra came over to see what the fuss was about.

"It's so deep," I whimpered. I hated feeling so pathetic and weak, but I couldn't help it. Seeing my husband in this state had knocked my previous anger and jealousy out of me.

Libra's staff hit the right spot to heal the worst of the wound. He bandaged it up and called upon Maribelle to cart him off to safety.

I watched Maribelle and her horse grow smaller and smaller into the distance. Once I was certain it was gone, I turned my attention back to the fight. Luckily, it was pretty much over by this point, thanks to Lucina and Gerome.

Any thoughts I had of her not noticing Inigo's injury disappeared when she ran to me in a panicked state.

"I saw Inigo get struck," she said in a breathless voice. "Will he be okay?"

"I hope so," I replied with fake confidence. "Libra did all he could before handing him to Maribelle."

Lucina brought a hand up to her mouth and looked at the ground. I pulled her into a tight hug to comfort her.

"Inigo will be fine," I said. "I know he will be."

 _Because if he dies, I'll never be able to live with myself,_ I added.

* * *

I sat outside the medical tent when my parents came by to visit.

"Is Inigo okay?" Mother asked.

I nodded. "How did you guys find out what happened?"

"Lucina told us," Father piped up. "So, is he alright?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "Maribelle hasn't come out once. I'm starting to worry."

Father began to play with my matching blue hair. I tried to smile, but I couldn't do it. A couple tears streaked my cheeks slowly.

"My darling, please don't cry," Father said.

Mother grabbed my hand and held it tight. "We don't want to see you so upset. It hurts us as much as it hurts you."

Again, I nodded. "I can't believe that this happened. I can't lose Inigo. I love him so much."

I started playing with the rings on my finger. While looking at them usually made me smile, they now made me sick. It made me sicker just thinking about how bad things could turn out.

"I know you love him," Father said. "Your mother knows, too. We're worried about Inigo. I know you may be quite surprised to hear this, but I care about Inigo. I know how happy you are with him. I've seen it."

"So have I," Mother added. "I'm proud to call him my son-in-law."

"Mother…Father… Thank you," I replied.

I hugged them tight, which surprised me. For someone who wanted little to do with their parents, I had no issues seeking their comfort. I guess since Inigo wasn't around, I had to lean on my parents.

Maribelle promptly exited the medical tent. I stood up, as did my parents. Maribelle's face was unclear, so I held my breath.

"Is he okay?"

"He is, darling," Maribelle replied. "His wound was not as terrible as I'd feared. You can see him if you wish."

I raced inside to see Inigo laid up in bed. He was shirtless, and had bandages on his side. His eyes fluttered open as I sat beside him.

"Hello, love."

"Hi. Are you feeling okay?"

Inigo winced, but kept up his smile. "I'm quite sore, I'm not gonna lie. But it'll go away."

"Yeah," I said absently.

For a moment, neither one of us spoke. Silence hung in the air for a while until Inigo broke it.

"I have to be honest; I'm kinda surprised you're not yelling at me for being reckless. I kinda deserve it."

I wanted to scowl and lecture him for just that. But I couldn't. I hugged him tight, careful not to disturb his bandages. I kissed his forehead and touched his royal blue hair. I had never been so happy to touch him in all my life.

"I love you, Inigo," I said. "I'll yell at you for all that later. I'm just so grateful that you're alive."

Inigo wrapped his arms around my back and kissed my lips. I smiled into the kiss, and felt him do the same. I broke apart to see his signature smile grace his face.

"I love you too, Severa," he replied. "I'm so sorry to have made you cried. I promise to make it up to you."

"You better," I grumbled.

"Now there's the Severa I know. I'm happy to have her back."

I smiled. "Me too. But I'm happier that you're still here."

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _EchoMoonHuntress_ : Thank you! I paired Brady & Noire together in my first play through without reading their supports beforehand, and I enjoyed them greatly! I think they're kinda cute together. I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed it! I hope this chapter did not disappoint either.**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 12! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	12. 24

**Hey, guys! So yes, this chapter is shorter than I had first anticipated, but I think that it works well. Also, it's in a modern AU, in case a thing or two about the chapter don't make sense. And finally, I made have made a character or two OOC. I'm kind of sorry, I guess. XD**

 **So, I plan on finishing this fanfic before the New Year. After this chapter, I have two more to write and upload on here. I'm looking forward to writing them, mostly so I can call this fanfic complete. I am beginning to outline a new fanfic, but I don't even have a proper title for it. Needless to say, the first chapter won't be up for quite some time.**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

24 hours.

That was how much time Tharja had left until she and Henry would be officially divorced. Once that time had come and gone, they would no longer be man and wife. They would be their own persons, free to be with whoever they wished.

Tharja was the type to get and stay angry about something not going her way. She had a nasty habit of holding tough grunges on people she once cared for. She knew deep down that it was an unhealthy thing to do, but she couldn't stop herself. Staying angry at others just seemed as natural as breathing.

But as she stood in her room, looking out the window, she felt…nothing. No anger, no resentment; no emotion at all. Her vacant eyes stared at the bleak winter sky as she searched for something- _anything_ \- to feel. But the longer she searched, the more she found nothing.

 _Why is that?_ She wondered. _I'm normally such an angry person. I should want Henry dead, for Gods' sakes._

Tharja forced herself to look away from the window. She blinked hard several times to get the excess sunlight from her eyes. It made things a little difficult to see, though it was only temporary. She sauntered down the stairs to the empty living room to stand in a darker area. With Henry no longer living in their home, and Noire currently at school, Tharja was alone at the moment.

That thought stuck out in her head more than she wanted to admit. She wrapped her arms around herself and hummed in soft voice.

As she thought of their troubled relationship, Tharja realized why she wasn't angry. A part of her knew that they were not a good match whatsoever. That little fact would surprise their friends. After all, both she and Henry had dark personalities that seemed to fit so well. They were darker in different ways, but they fit together quite well- on the surface.

But once past the surface, it was clear to anyone that they were actually quite different. Henry thought the best of people, while Tharja thought the worst of them. That opened up a Pandora's Box of problems and fights that neither couple had asked for.

Tharja bit her lip as she thought to all their fights. Some of them had been witnessed by their daughter, and that hurt the most. Noire wasn't one who dealt with drama well, and both Tharja and Henry knew that. Yet despite that, they kept arguing while their daughter stood nearby, frightened. Tharja was bad at expressing sincere emotion that wasn't anger. But that didn't mean that she didn't love or care for her daughter. It also didn't mean that she didn't feel guilty every time she heard Noire cry herself to sleep late at night.

That's when Tharja understood why she held no anger towards Henry. She realized that the end of their relationship was for the best. Tharja still cared about him, though it was mostly because he was Noire's father. But Tharja held no ill feelings for him. Rather, she felt lighter knowing that she would be free of their relationship soon.

 _Perhaps this is for the best,_ she mused. _Perhaps this is how things should be. I guess I shouldn't be angry if it's best for us to stay apart._

A smile grew on Tharja's face. But instead of it being her signature sinister sneer, it was one of gratitude. All she could do right now was hope that the next 24 hours would go by quick.

Freedom had never felt so damn good.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _MahNati_ : Yes, Virion is Severa's father. You may or may not meet the Avatar in one of the last chapters. We'll see. I like to explore "uncharted territory", if you could call it that. In this case, exploring Severa's soft side is a lot of fun for me. Because she's focused mostly as a hyperactive bitch, I wanted to paint a completely different picture of her. LOL, I only play casual mode. I seriously considered killing him off in the last chapter, I'm not gonna lie. But I think how it turned out is a lot better. I'm so happy you enjoyed it! :)**

 ** _PozzyP_ : Thank you! Of course Inigo wouldn't want her to get hurt; he wanted to protect her while showing off. Stupid? Sure. But at least he lived. XD Of course I'd kill off Risen. They deserve to die, period. Anyways, glad you like the chapter!**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 13! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	13. Swan Song

**Hey there, guys! To be honest, I didn't think I'd get this chapter up so soon, but I'm happy that I did. I'm going to busy during Christmas (like I'm sure most of you will be), so it works out that this week's chapter is up now instead of later.**

 **I want to quickly remind you all the while criticism is acceptable, flat out rude reviews will NOT be tolerated. I will delete or report them if I receive any. I don't tolerate any of that shit.**

 **On another note, this is the second last chapter of _Honeymoon_. That means that the final chapter will be up next week. I can't believe this fanfic is almost over! Time truly flies. I'll be sure to have this fanfic done before the New Year. You have my word. :)**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

I sighed as I walked back to my tent. The last battle had been especially brutal, more so than I had anticipated. The Shepherds and I had managed to kill the enemy with no casualties on our side. I had been glad about that turnout. But truthfully, I was more glad that I could now rest for the day.

I stood outside my tent to remove my weapons from my person. I then stepped inside, only to find it empty.

 _Maribelle should be here,_ I thought. _Has something happened?!_

This didn't sit well with me. I furrowed my brows and tried to figure out where she could be. She had marched back to camp with Lissa, which gave me an idea on her whereabouts. Then again, it wasn't like Maribelle to not return to our tent after battle. She always did that.

So why didn't she do it this time?

I left for Lissa's tent, though not before grabbing a sword. I didn't want to think that I could possibly face combat, but I had to stay prepared. I couldn't take any chances, not when it came to my wife's safety.

I arrived to see Lissa's husband, Vaike, sitting outside his tent. He had an axe in his hand, and was busy sharpening it.

"Vaike."

Vaike's head snapped up in attention. "Hey, Lon'qu. What's up?"

"I'm looking for Maribelle," I explained. "I saw her last walking with Lissa as we returned to camp. Are they still together?"

"Nah, Maribelle ain't here. Couldn't tell ya where she went," Vaike replied. "She didn't tell Lissa. I asked her if she knew where Maribelle was headin', and she said she didn't know."

My hand went the hilt of my sword. I needed to find Maribelle, and fast. I didn't have time to waste with any nonsense.

"Thank you," I said. "If you'll excuse me, I must look for her."

Vaike nodded. "No problem."

I made haste and left camp. I had no idea where to begin looking, but I couldn't think about that. I had to focus on finding Maribelle, no matter what. The possibilities of what happened to her filled my head. That made it hard to think clearly.

 _Brady's going to figure out that she's missing_ , I thought. _What will I tell him if I can't find her?_

I shook the thought from my head. I needed to stay focus on my search.

* * *

I don't know how long I spent roaming the area. All I know is that after a while, I spotted a large green tree out in the open. I approached it in a slow manner so I could check all my surroundings. I spotted a figure sitting underneath with their back facing me. I pulled out my sword in case of a confrontation. I circled around the tree until I could make out the figure's face.

It was Maribelle.

I almost dropped my sword from the shock of abruptly finding her. I hadn't expected to find her just sitting away from camp. I was about to ask what reason she had for such a thing, but a sound cut me off. It was sniffling, followed by a small sigh.

 _Is she crying?_ I thought. _Oh Gods, I hope she isn't. I can't deal with women as they are. I had such a difficult time with Maribelle when we first paired together in battle. How am I supposed to handle a woman- my wife, no less- crying?_

I held my breath as I tip toed towards her. I didn't give myself away until I cleared my throat less than a foot from here.

Maribelle gasped and looked around until she found me. I prepared myself to receive a stern lecture for scaring her.

But none came. Instead, Maribelle allowed herself to grin.

"I went looking for you when I realized you never returned to camp," I explained. "I confess, you had me worried senseless. What are you doing here?"

"Please sit, and I'll explain myself."

I sat beside her underneath the tree. She still looked like she'd been crying for a long time.

"What's wrong?" I asked in my most gentle voice.

"I have lots on my mind," Maribelle admitted. "All these thoughts are quite horrid, to be honest. I haven't slept well because of it."

"I should've noticed," I said. "I know you toss in your sleep, but you've been doing it more so recently. I apologize."

"That isn't necessary. I should apologize for worrying you. But enough about that. I would normally tell you about my worries at a moment's notice. Yet I cannot bring myself to do it because there's enough to worry about. The war is already enough to deal with. My worries are nothing compared to that."

"To most people, that would be true in the grand scheme of things. But we're man and wife. I hate to see you so upset. Surely you cannot be sad about something that's unimportant. It's important enough to you to make you cry. Now tell me."

Maribelle hesitated. She bit her lip and looked away. I tilted her head towards me before kissing her forehead. She finally relented, much to my relief.

"Since becoming a Valkyrie, I've had to…kill people. It didn't bother me at first, but it's gotten to me. It's not so bad when it's Risen because they're already dead. But I've grown to loath killing people. I know they're all horrible lowlifes that wouldn't hesitate to kill us. Yet…I don't know. I'm sick of fighting, Lon'qu. I want this terrible war to end soon, though I know it won't. It's going to be a long, tough war, and it's starting to affect me."

I nodded silently. I rested my hand on her upper thigh in an attempt to comfort her. She wiped her eyes and let out an amused laugh.

"I'm sorry for complaining," she added. "I don't have any reason to. I chose to become a Shepherd in the first place, right? Being a Shepherd is hard, and killing comes with it. I'm complaining over nothing."

"That's untrue."

Maribelle's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"You don't need to apologize," I revealed. "It's clear that this subject bothers you greatly. If it didn't, you wouldn't be hiding away from camp in tears. I'm sure everyone else wrestles with that deep down. If I was to be completely honest, I've thought the same thing before."

"But you're a seasoned warrior!"

"Even still, I find myself questioning if all our fighting is worth it. I question if we're doing more harm than good. But I know that we must continue to fight for Ylisse, for Ferox, and for the future. It wears on me more than I would like to admit. But seeing the good that does come out of this- however small it may be- does make it all worth it. Like when we met our son from the future."

Maribelle smiled softly. "You make a good point, dear. I enjoy seeing the good that comes from our aid. But I fear that the bad far outweighs the good."

"It's hard not to think that way," I said. "The only suggestion I have is to think of our future after the war is over. We'll settle down in Regna Ferox. You'll become a magistrate, and I'll continue to work for Basilio. We can even start a family."

"Really?"

I nodded as I pulled her into my arms. "I'd love to, Maribelle. I want you to be happy. I hate seeing you cry."

It was Maribelle's turn to nod. She rested her head on my chest and let out a deep sigh. She then gave me a look of surprise and delight.

"I must admit: I did not expect you to say such things," she said. "Not because I don't think you love me or anything like that. I just never thought that you'd think such thoughts. It doesn't sound like you."

"I agree," I replied with a chuckle. "But it all makes me happy. Our life together after the war will be the one part of my life that doesn't involve violence or death. I look forward to it."

Maribelle embraced me tighter. I rested my arms on her back and played with her hair. I pulled away just enough to kiss her lips.

"I love you, Maribelle."

"I love you as well, Lon'qu. We belong together always."

I grinned as she rested her head on my chest again. I silently prayed that this blasted war ended soon. I didn't want my wife to cry again because of it. Besides, I was quite tired of all the killing, too. It needed to end.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _MahNati_ : I headcanon that Henry only gets angry when someone he loves is hurt. I guess in this situation, he'd be more angry that his and Tharja's fighting hurts Noire. I don't know if that makes sense, but I hope it does. I feel bad for Noire, too. :( Their similarities and differences are quite interesting, that's for sure. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for the final chapter! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	14. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Hey, guys! So this is the final chapter of _Honeymoon_. This is such a bittersweet feeling- finishing a fanfic after months of hard work. I'm happy to have another complete fanfic under my belt, but I always find it sad to finish a fanfic. That's always how I've been, especially since this was mainly a passion project, to be honest.**

 **So for the final chapter, I used my OTP. I apologize if anyone is OOC in your opinion, but I honestly didn't try to do that intentionally.**

 **I want to thank everyone who read, favourited, and/or followed this fanfic. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed this fanfic: _PozzyP, Gunlord500, The Zubatman, MahNati, EchoMoonHuntress,_ and the lovely Guest reviewer that said such nice things about chapters four, eight, and nine. All of you guys rock! :)**

 **Finally, I have a poll on my profile that I'd like you guys to vote on. If you can, please vote on it! All votes are greatly appreciated.**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

The assassination attempt on Emmeryn had been successfully foiled. Chrom, Ellie, and the remaining Shepherds had killed the last would-be assassins. It had been a long, tiring battle, but it had been more than worth it in the end. The Shepherds were now discussing what had transpired, and considering their next move. But there was one person missing.

Frederick.

Ellie saw that he slipped away after battle for camp. She grew concerned that he had gotten injured during the fight, and was seeking treatment as a result. She couldn't imagine any other reason for her fiancée to suddenly go missing. She looked around the immediate area in a feeble attempt to find him. But she didn't see him, much to her nervousness.

"Is everything alright?"

Ellie glanced over at Chrom. He, Emmeryn, and Lissa all had concerned looks on their faces. Lissa even approached her to give her shoulders a shake.

"Ellie, what's wrong with you? You led us to victory!" Lissa exclaimed. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Sorry," Ellie replied. "I was just looking for Frederick. Have you seen him?"

Lissa shook her head. "I haven't seen him."

Chrom bit his lip. "I'm afraid I don't know. Perhaps he went back to camp?"

"But that isn't like him," Ellie said. "He'd stay with you guys no matter what. Why would he leave?"

"Good point," Chrom mused. "Maybe you could find out?"

"I should. May I?"

"Of course. We'll catch up in a while."

With a small nod, Ellie left for camp.

* * *

Frederick sat in still silence inside the barracks. He had a silver lance in one hand, and a sharpening stone in the other, and was hard at work. He managed to escape the bustle of the Shepherds relishing in their victory unseen. It wasn't like him to leave his charges and the remaining Shepherds after battle, but he saw it to be necessary. He needed to start preparing for the next battle so he could protect everyone with everything he had.

 _This must be all done_ , he thought. _If I prepare for everything that can happen, than the chance of harm will grow less and less._

Frederick didn't hear soft footsteps coming from behind him. But he did hear someone clear their throat loudly. He spun around, ready to attack.

"Frederick, please! It's me."

"Ellie," Frederick said between a sigh. He nodded at her before he began sharpening his lance again.

"Why did you leave?" Ellie asked. "I was so worried about you."

"I need to prepare for our next battle. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"I understand, Frederick, I do. But you can't exhaust yourself. We have a long march ahead of us tomorrow."

"I know, but this is far more important. I still have more things to do afterwards. I have to fix the armour of all the Shepherds, make sure we have enough rations, and that milord and milady are safe. I must ask you now to leave me be."

"Where is this coming from? And why are you doing so much more than usual?"

Frederick's eyes hardened. "The Exalt almost died today, Ellie. Don't you see that?! I feel as though I failed to prevent those damn assassins from breaking into the castle. I almost failed as a knight tonight."

Ellie bit her lip. She knew better than to argue with Frederick over that. He wasn't about to change his mind anytime soon. So she approached the situation in a different manner.

"Let me at least help you," she offered. "You can't take all that on alone."

"Are you accusing me of being unable to perform my tasks?" Frederick accused.

"No, not at all! I just want to help out."

"Well I don't need it. I need you to go. Leave at once!"

Ellie stared blankly at Frederick, who had resumed sharpening his lance. She stood there for several minutes before leaving. She didn't even bother to say goodbye.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Frederick managed to complete almost all his tasks. He only had to check up on Chrom before retiring to his tent for the night. He'd already checked on Lissa, and had noted that she was content with everything. The only person to check now was Chrom.

"Milord."

Chrom looked up from a map. "Oh, hey Frederick. Where have you been?"

"I've been busy making sure everything's in order," Frederick answered. "All appears well, milord. Weapons are sharp, rations are in good supply, and there's no sign of the enemy. I've asked Stahl and Miriel to complete the night watch tonight. Is that alright with you, milord?"

"It is. Thank you for everything."

"'Tis no trouble, milord. I'm happy to be of service."

Chrom chuckled. "Hey, did Ellie ever find you? I haven't seen her since she said she would look for you after battle."

Frederick's calm demeanour faded. He looked at the ground and picked at the dirt with one foot.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked. "Have you not seen here?"

"No, that isn't it. I spoke to her. Though I fear I was quite rude in the process," Frederick confessed.

"What?! Why?!"

"I was busy, milord. I couldn't have any distractions whilst I worked."

Chrom glared at his knight. "Ellie's your fiancée! She was really concerned about you, Frederick. She thought something bad had happened, and your first instinct was to dismiss her?!"

That wasn't the reaction Frederick had anticipated. He hadn't seen Chrom speak to him this way. He couldn't recall a time where something similar had happened. This was a first.

He thought of many things to say to justify his actions. But every excuse was either flimsy or ridiculous. He finally relented with a heavy sigh.

"You're right," he said. "That was wrong. I…I need to apologize to her."

"You better," Chrom replied. Most of his anger left, but a good chunk of it was still burning bright. "Go apologize to her, Frederick. That's an order."

Frederick didn't hesitate for a second. He left Chrom's tent for his and Ellie's tent. If she wasn't in there, than he wouldn't know where to begin looking for her.

Luckily for Frederick, Ellie was inside. She sat on their bed, reading a tactics book. She didn't seem relaxed; she seemed tense, and Frederick knew why. He felt guilt hit him like a brick wall, and that made him feel awful.

He didn't even call her name. He just walked right up to her and kissed her lips hard. Ellie was somewhat confused by the kiss, but she didn't fight it. She slowly melted into it, and let her arms cling to him. After several minutes of this, Frederick broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Frederick gasped. "Gods, I'm so, so sorry."

Ellie shoved her book away so that he could sit beside her. He took her hands in his and kissed them gently.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated. "I've done an awful thing, milady. I pushed you aside in favour of my work. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong. I was just preoccupied with keeping everyone- including you- safe during this war. I never intended to hurt you."

"But you did hurt me," Ellie said. "I only wanted to help. You do so much for everyone that I wanted to make things easier on you."

"That's my biggest flaw, I'm afraid," Frederick admitted. "I'm become so used to performing such tasks on my own that I never think to let anyone aide me. I need to learn to accept help when it's offered; especially when the person offering is you, my sweet. I never meant to hurt you in the first place. I love you so much, Ellie. I hope you can forgive me."

Ellie blushed. "I forgive you…on one condition."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"You stay with me for the rest of tonight. No more chores, no more patrols, nothing. Just you and me, here, in our tent. You can go back to work tomorrow, but not now. I want you all to myself. I really want to be selfish."

Frederick smiled. "I enjoy that idea. I'll stay here."

"Thank you."

The couple changed into proper sleeping attire, and then got into bed. Ellie rested her head on her fiancé's chest, and grinned as his arms held her tight.

"Goodnight, Frederick."

"Goodnight, my love. I can't wait to see you again."

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review** **Responses:**

 ** _PozzyP_ : That's so true! Soldiers are people, not machines; they can feel real emotion. I think people often forget about that little fact. I like to think that Lon'qu is surprisingly wise despite his background. I don't know why, but it seems to fit him well. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope this chapter did not disappoint!**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
